Kevin Mask y Lord Flash
by siriuscanid
Summary: ¿Qué pasa despues con Kevin Mask y Lord Flash Warsman? Yaoi


**Primero quiero agradecer de todo corazón a mis grandiosos amigos, por ayudarme a escribir este fic, muchas gracias de verdad, porque siempre me apoyan. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Resumen¿Qué pasa al final de la corona chojin despúes de que se descubre que lord Flash es Warsman, y éste abandona a Kevin Mask?**

**Recomendación de edad: PG-13**

**Negación de derechos: yo no poseo estos personajes, y no gano ningún dinero con esto.**

**Esto es un slash, ya saben pareja hombre/hombre entre Kevin Mask y lord Flash o Warsman . Si no te gusta o eres homofóbico no lo leas.**

**Hago este fic porque se ve que la relación entre Kevin Mask y lord Flash (Warsman), va más allá de lo que simplemente se ve.**

**Todo comienza cuando por devolver un favor al padre de Kevin Mask, Warsman se disfraza de lord Flash para ayudar y entrenar a Kevin Mask, ahí es donde se puede ver que lord Flash se preocupa mucho por Kevin Mask cuando atiende las heridas a éste mismo, y cuando están en la pelea final, Kevin Mask vs. Kid Músculo, primero Kevin que ya sabemos es el lobo solitario y no confía en nadie, llora cuando lord Flash le dice que cree en él, y también lord Flash llora cuando Kevin Mask va ganando la pelea, además de que cuando termina la lucha, y Kevin cae del cuadrilátero, lord Flash arriesga exponer su cuerpo y su identidad secreta para salvar a Kevin Mask. Además cuando Warsman se estaba marchando del estadio Kevin prácticamente le ruega que lo espere que no se vaya.**

**Bien este fic se sitúa en la pelea final entre Kevin Mask vs. Kid Músculo, cuando Warsman sale del estadio dejando atrás a un cansado y herido físicamente Kevin Mask .**

**Aprovecho para situar el fic en este momento de la historia, por que cuando Kid Músculo está festejando y echándose una flatulencia enorme, se ven todos los personajes menos Kevin Mask y Warsman alias lord Flash.**

**Bueno nos quedamos cuando todos estaban asqueándose con la flatulencia de Kid Músculo, en ese mismo momento, aunque estaba muy lastimado y ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse, para Kevin Mask sería aun mucho más doloroso, mucho más que el mismo dolor del cuerpo que estaba experimentando en ese mismo momento, si lord Flash o más bien dicho Warsman se fuera de su lado para siempre. Así que haciendo un enorme esfuerzo e ignorando a todas las personas quejándose por el gas tan apestoso de Kid Músculo y aún la mirada de su padre viéndolo desde las gradas, con quien gracias a lord Flash se había reconciliado y acabado con sus demonios internos; Kevin Mask se fue detrás de Warsman sin que éste se diera cuenta.**

**Warsman ya se había alejado del estadio varias calles y estaba vagando por un solitario callejón, cuando escuchó un grito de Kevin Mask llamándolo. En eso Warsman detuvo su andar y se giró para ver a un Kevin que estaba casi sin aliento y jadeando debido al esfuerzo producido por seguirlo.**

**Entonces Kevin extendió la mano y preguntó — ¿por qué te fuiste del estadio, por qué me dejaste solo a pesar de que te estaba llamando? —**

**Luego de un breve momento de silencio, Warsman respondió con una voz un poco melancólica que Kevin Mask pensó había sido su imaginación — he terminado de pagarle el favor que me hizo tu padre años atrás. —**

**�¿ASÍ QUE SÓLO ES ESO EH¿ SÓLO POR ESO TE QUEDASTE CONMIGO POR QUE LE DEBÍAS ALGO A MI PADRE¡ES SÓLO POR ESO! — exclamó Kevin Mask al borde la rabia y las lágrimas que no quería que se escaparan — solamente soy eso para ti¿no es así? — esto último lo dijo queda y tristemente casi como un susurro.**

**Entonces Warsman dándole la espalda para no ver el rostro de Kevin Mask , le dijo — camarada Kevin, no todo lo que has dicho es cierto, sí te busqué para entrenarte para pagar el favor que tu padre me hizo — entonces Warsman hizo un pausa, y exhaló un suspiro, entonces continuó lo que quería decir, temblando, dudando si realmente debería decir lo que seguía — pero Kevin cuando comencé a entrenarte me di cuenta de que eres un luchador admirable, y a pesar de que yo pensé que no tenía esa clase de sentimientos por ser medio robot, y sin darme cuenta... yo... me... este... — Warsman se giró para enfrentar a Kevin Mask — ¡ME ENAMORÉ DE TI KEVIN!.**

**Kevin Mask se quedó sin habla, tan sorprendido. Sintió que su respiración se detenía y su corazón iba a dejar de latirle.**

**Hubo un silencio y luego Warsman continuó hablando — es por eso que me alejé de tu lado, dime ¿qué explicación podría darle a tu padre, eh, Él que ha sido mi único amigo además de ti Kevin¿cómo voy a explicarle que por pagarle un favor, me enamoré de su hijo! — Warsman hizo una pausa — Así que por eso es mejor que me vaya — y diciendo esto, Warsman se giró de nuevo y comenzó a retirarse.**

**Entonces Kevin Mask extendió el brazo y lanzó un grito desesperado, ya no podía caminar más pero, haría lo que fuera para que Warsman no lo abandonara de nuevo — Warsman no te vayas, me abandones de nuevo... ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO!.**

**Y Warsman se giró ligeramente y dijo queda y amargamente — No Kevin, esto no debe ser así, tu mereces una hermosa mujer, orgánica, no algo como yo que es solamente medio humano, medio máquina, tu mereces una mujer que pueda darte hijos, y continuar con la dinastía Mask.— y terminando de decir esto, Warsman se disponía a marcharse de nuevo.**

**Entonces Kevin le gritó y se lanzó para dar un apretado abrazo a Warsman, para que éste no se fuera, era su última oportunidad para retenerlo — ¡yo no quiero a una mujer o a cualquier otra persona, yo sólo te quiero a ti, a mi lado. Tu has sido el único que ha confiado en mí, el único que me ha apoyado sin pedirme nada a cambio¡no me importa la dinastía Mask, tu eres mi mejor amigo y eres más importante para mí Warsman, los niños esos pueden venir de diferentes forma, como tú que fuiste creado en un laboratorio, pero no por eso eres menos que los demás, además has demostrado ser igual o más digno que algún miembro de la dinastía Mask, por algo mi padre decidió confiarte a ti y a ningún otro miembro de la dinastía, sus técnicas secretas. Mi padre no se opondrá por que eres su mejor amigo, y aun si lo hiciera a mí no me importa, siempre estaré a tu lado Warsman —**

**Warsman respondió sorprendido del cálido abrazo que Kevin le estaba dando y de las cálidas palabras que éste le esta diciendo — Pero Camarada Kevin, yo te mentí disfrazándome de lord Flash, ni siquiera sabes quien soy —**

**Y en respuesta Kevin apretó más el abrazo y lo atrajo más hacia sí y le dijo dulcemente — A mí no me importa tu apariencia, por que siempre serás la misma persona, no me importa cómo te veas o que disfraz uses, no me enamoré de un disfraz, yo me enamoré de TI, y en el fondo siempre serás esa persona, a la que amo tanto.**

**Entonces Warsman devolvió el cálido abrazo a Kevin Mask y le dijo — ¡Kevin, mi Kevin te amo tanto¡jamás volveré a abandonarte!. —**

**Y Kevin Mask le respondió — ¡y yo te amo a ti, mi lord Flash, mi Warsman, mi amor!**

**Así es como un nuevo principio empieza para estas dos personas, que tanto se aman.**

**FIN.**


End file.
